In the End, We're Just Reborn Again
by Mneme
Summary: How Shane Powers became a vampire. Please read The Lost Art of Keeping a Secret first, as this story is the second part. What sequel? Lalala I can't hear you!
1. Chapter 1

I always loved the water.

As a little kid my mom would take me down to the beach and let me play in the sand, building lumpy castles adorned with broken shells and pieces of Styrofoam cups I'd found. There was always a moat cut into the sand around the castle. I'd fill it with water but the sand would drink it up.

When I was older, on weekends, my dad would come with us. He and my mom would hold my hands as we stood in the water, lifting me up when the larger waves would roll in. I would squeal in delight, wriggling my toes as the Pacific lapped at them.

At twelve I received my first boogie board. I wasn't allowed far out into the water like the teenagers who had been surfing before they could walk but I had just as much fun. I became adept at riding the waves with my little foam board, just as good as any surfer out there.

At fourteen, my parents gave me my first real surf board. It was a Malibu, which was the board of choice. Bright banana yellow with arcing black tribal designs down its sleek length. It would get me noticed as much as my abilities would. I rode it till the sunset and a little beyond, so enamored of being able to ride the waves, be at one with the sea.

Mom hated it when I surfed after the sun went down. Sharks weren't common but there were occasional incidents. I always waved her off; I was the one out there, not her. It wasn't like I was night surfing. I was usually up way early in the morning, before school, to get in some good waves. And always after school ended.

The first time I surfed at night was my last.

I wanted somewhere to think. There was so much on my mind; I'd been asked to consider turning pro, traveling the circuit and competing. That was huge for a seventeen year old. I knew I was good and could take whatever was thrown my way.

But competing meant not graduating high school. Meant a lot of travel. Expenses my parents wouldn't be able to afford if I didn't get backing from a major sponsor. All these checks and balances that had to be solved before I could commit to turning pro.

It was a heavy decision to make.

I had paddled out, out beyond where the waves began to roll in. Straddling my board I just let the water carry me. The vast expanse of stars were so much clearer out here. Not blocked by the lights of civilization. I stared up at them, thinking about my choice.

Time passed. Too much time. Something brushed my leg. I turned, looking over my shoulder. The lights on shore were far away, almost distant. The water was black out here; I couldn't see anything.

Looking around for what I thought might be driftwood or kelp, my leg was bumped again. It felt as rough as sandpaper and I could feel some of my skin scraped off.

A shark.

Panic flooded my body. It was pitch black out here on the open water. Any splashing would draw more attention to me, causing the shark to attack. I had to be careful, slow, and plot my escape. Sitting motionless I waited. Nothing more bumped my leg. Slowly, trying not to cause too much motion, I lifted both legs out of the water and up onto my board.

My right leg was bleeding, a chunk of skin scraped raw by the shark's skin. It bled sluggishly onto my board. That meant there was blood in the water as well.

Very carefully I positioned myself on my board and began to make small paddles close to the edges, in an effort to start back to shore. The shark already knew I was here but hadn't decided to test out what I was with its teeth. I might have a small window of opportunity and I had to take it.

The lights on shore disappeared as something huge slammed into my, knocking me off my board.

Instinctively I kicked hard, trying to propel myself to the surface. The shock had knocked the air from my lungs and what little was left was flooding up in a stream of bubbles. Wide-eyed I kicked again, suddenly unaware of what direction I was headed. Surely the surface was above my head?

The teeth sunk into my leg as the mouth closed over it. I couldn't scream as the teeth slid in like expensive knives through soft butter. I kicked frantically and felt my heel come in contact with the shark. It let go.

The scream tore out of me as soon as I crested the surface of the Pacific. Groping around in the water, splashing maniacally, my hand skittered across the wet surface of my board. It was sheer luck the board hadn't gone far. Adrenaline was flooding my veins and gave me enough strength to haul myself half atop it, kicking as hard as possible with both legs.

I was nearly to shore when I realized the shark wasn't following me. But the damage was already done.

The surf gently deposited me on the wet sand. I groped blindly, my hair in my eyes, and pulled myself up towards the waterline. My board lolled in the water, forgotten. All I wanted was to get to the beach, to scream for help. Surely someone would hear me and come.

A harsh noise filled my ears. I was gasping for breath, panting hard as I clawed my hands into the loose sand. Every heartbeat I could feel in my right leg. I was bleeding profusely now, the contraction of my heart propelling blood around my body and out into the open through my wounded leg.

I was going to bleed out and die on the beach.

"No," I whimpered, tears springing to my eyes. I couldn't die here. I was only seventeen. I tried to pull myself up again but found my arms were loosing their strength. I was strong but not strong enough.

Exhausted I collapsed face first into the sand. It was a struggle to roll myself onto my back but I managed. The stars were dimmer here, spread before my eyes. They began to swim in the velvet black sky. Then it all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

"You found him where?"

"On the beach, down by Twin Lakes."

Max frowned at David's answer. That wasn't far from Santa Carla. Just over the river, really. He looked down at the shaggy-haired boy laying limply on his guest bed. One long leg was resting on a pillow, heavily bandaged.

"I don't like this."

"Jeezus, Max," David waved a black-gloved hand. "He was already shark food! You saw the wound in his leg. He'd be dead if we hadn't come along."

"I suppose you already..."

"Like I said, would be dead. Now, not so much." Max bristled as he heard the soft chuckles of David's three friends who crowded the hallway outside the guest room. They were getting too big for their britches, the lot of them. Max's thoughts turned to Lucy. Yes, a mothering influence. Gentle but firm. Exactly what they needed. Children needed both parents to guide them...

"Fine." Max pinched the bridge of his nose under the frame of his glasses. Adjusting them, he looked sharply at David. "Don't neglect your other duties."

"Sure." Max could see the smirk lurking on David's lips but he only inclined his head. Exiting the room, the other three stepped back to allow Max room. They were such a wild bunch. Whatever had possessed Max to believe David would make rational choices in brothers!

And now there was a fifth.


	3. Chapter 3

I had a heavy taste in my mouth. Like I'd drunk the entire Pacific. My head throbbed and my mind was sluggish. My eyes flew open in surprise when I realized I was still alive.

"Took you long enough." The voice was low, not just in tone. I tried to move my head to see where it was coming from. I felt the pillowcase under my cheek and realized I was laying in a bed. But this didn't seem to be a hospital. A soft click and a light turned on, bathing the room in a soft glow.

I could see him now. He was dressed head-to-toe in black. The collar of his coat was pulled up around his neck, contrasting with the unnaturally pale skin. His hair was nearly as white, almost glowing in the dim lamp light. He was smiling at me but there was something predatory in it.

"What's your name?"

"Shane." My throat was parched and my lips were cracked.

"Oh, like the gun slinger. David Carradine. I liked that show. Book was better, though." He seemed amused. I was just confused. "Before your time, clearly. Never mind. So, Shane, what were you doing bleeding to death out on the beach?"

I grimaced. Whoever this guy was he, cocky didn't begin to cover him. I kept my mouth shut.

"Quiet type, hm? Well, let's try a different track. Are you from Santa Carla?" I didn't answer but he saw the recognition in my eyes. "Ah, local boy. Good, that's a start."

"What do you want from me?" I croaked, the glare heavy in my gaze.

"Nothing." He smiled sweetly at me. "Nothing except for you to join the boys and me. We had to take a liberty or two, give you a crash course initiation. Otherwise you would have bled out on the beach and left a grisly sight for the tourists."

I stared at him. Ignoring the fact he spoke of some initiation, he kept mentioning me nearly dying. Obviously I had not; I was laying here in some strange bed. Weakly I pulled at the covers, finally pulling them back and revealing my right leg.

The bite mark was still there but healed over, the skin pink where the shark's teeth had mauled me. I couldn't comprehend how this could be. Nothing short of amputating my leg would have saved me!

"You'll be fine, Shane." I felt a hand on my shoulder, pressing me back into the bed. "Sleep." I started to argue but the words wouldn't form. My eyes grew heavy and I slept.


	4. Chapter 4

I still didn't know what day it was, how long I'd been in this room. David, that was his name, wouldn't tell me. He didn't talk much when he was here. Just about how he was pleased that I was doing better, that the other boys were excited to have another brother. It raised my hackles to think about it. Like I was some part of their gang now. I'd never even met them before!

David never brought food but after a time I realized I wasn't hungry. Not in the tradition sense. More often I was thirsty. David always brought a mug of something to drink when he visited. The ceramic was too dark to see the contents. The only time I asked him about it he shrugged me off, saying it was medicinal wine.

All I knew was after I drank it, I felt better.

I wasn't strong enough to explore where ever I was. Something in me still felt weak and also I felt no compelling reason to know. I didn't even worry whether my parents knew I was alive. Some strange tug at my mind screamed they would be beside themselves with worry, if they had found my surf board and realized the worst.

I drifted in and out of consciousness a lot.


	5. Chapter 5

It's dark again when I hear "Shane, I'm here." The voice is muffled by the closed door.

"David?" I find myself getting out of bed. I'm dressed in an old t-shirt and a pair of boxers. My feet find the soft carpeting and I get up for the first time since the accident. Walking to the door, I realize I feel better then ever.

I find David standing in the hallway. His face is bloodied and the dark trench coat he never takes off is pulled tight around his frame. I find he's as tall as I am, our eyes on the same level when they meet.

"They're all dead. The boys... Max. All because Max was fucking stupid and wouldn't give up Lucy!" He's ranting and there's a reddish tinge to his blue eyes. I'm confused but don't say anything to stop him. David throws open his coat. My mouth falls open as I see the ragged holes in his chest, and the bare wall of the hallway behind him. I can see right through him.

"Sorry for the crude timing of this, but I don't have much choice." David's eyes are now blood red, rimmed with a golden yellow. "We're vampires, Shane. And because my sire went soft over a human woman, we're all that's left!"

I hear the words David is saying but I can't process them. Vampires don't exist outside Hollywood horror movies. Just like the Wolf Man and the Mummy. I'm staring at the holes that run through David, unconsciously licking my lips. My tongue snags on something sharp. Probing, I realize David isn't lying. I've grown fangs.

I hear David smirking. "Good, good. I've already had a snack, enough to get me back here. Now we can go get you your first meal." He produces a pair of jeans from a hall closet and hands them to me. My head is swimming and I begin to realize the need I mistook for thirst was really hunger.

Dressed, I meet David in the foyer. His face is clean and his coat is pulled tight over the holes. He nods at me in approval.

"Follow your instincts, you'll know what to do." He says, opening the door. He leaps into the night sky and I follow, flying after him.


End file.
